Worship Me: After the Island
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Was an epilogue to my story 'Worship Me'. Now a sequel! It tells of the events after the characters are rescued from the Island. What will happen to Ralph now he has been spared? Will Jack and Lucine learn to trust each other? New generation of LOTF! :
1. Epilogue: The End?

**Hi everyone! This is just the one-shot idea to my story 'Worship Me'. It's an epilogue set on the ship after the characters are rescued. Hope it reveals some things and answers your questions. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and stuff! Oh, and by the way I was going to write each part for the characters point of view but I decided against it. Thus it's now in third person! Sorry guys...**

**Look out for more stories from me :D**

**Lycan Lover**

**Worship Me: After the Island**

**Songs: Already over pt.2 by Red,**  
**Just a little girl by Trading Yesterday – love that one!**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

The room rocked and churned as the cruiser made its way out to the open ocean. The noise of the engines filled the air as the silence remained prominent. Children painted in reds and blacks sat in a large room filled with medical supplies and make-shift beds that covered the floor. Wilfred sat cross-legged on the sheet with Percival and David. They were playing eye spy making the officers of the ship laugh and ruffle their hair as they passed. Silently, a dark haired girl with watery eyes sat holding her chin up with one hand. She was so tired, ready to pass out even. Lucine scanned the room seeing everyone had found a space on the cramped floor. She had already washed and changed into a pair clean jeans and a blue t-shirt. Ladies dressed in white uniforms with silver watches attached to them smiled walking around checking the boys and making them wash. New clothes were lane out beside each bed. Lucine vaguely remembered that these strange white people were called...nurses? Something like that. Her mind was a fuzz of colour and noise now. Percival tugged at the nurse's shirt making her jump.

"I'm – I'm..." But no more came as he stared up at her. She patted his head gently and took his temperature. Out of all the boys Ralph, sitting on the bed next to hers, was the thinnest. He had had his long hair cut back and washed, new clothes hung from his body two sizes too big and he wore a weary expression. He looked up at her and forced a smile. Lucine nodded trying to force one too.

On the other side of the room the officer that had rescued them was questioning the boys. Jack sat closest to him staring at the grey floor, his sleeved arms crossed. He kept shaking his head mutely. Roger was the same, he stuck close to a quiet Rayne whom answered for them. She smiled meekly at the officer as he chuckled.

"Jolly good show, just like the Coral Island!" Her smile faltered giving way to the memories that overwhelmed each of them. Roger squeezed her hand and she hid her head against his shoulder signalling to the officer to stop his interrogations for now.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take_  
_And you could never understand the demons that I face_  
_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world_  
_For with everything you are, you're just a little girl_

_I never meant for you to feel this way_  
_The Decembers were never meant to be our graves_  
_It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right_  
_But time cannot heal what you will never recognize_

Lucine moved to sit next to Ralph on the bed. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"What's going to happened?" She shook her head.

"There'll be loads of press, 'children found after...' how long has it been?" Ralph frowned looking at the wall. He shook his head.

"I don't know. It all seems so...silly now. What we did, what we said, how we...acted." Lucine let her gaze fall on the others. They had made it, all of them safe and sound...well almost. She let a tear fall onto her arm for the gentle Simon, sensible Piggy. If only they had known. She saw Jack sitting on his own now by the window looking out at the waves, his wild red hair was cut and combed back into place; he wore a long sleeved shirt and trousers. Yet he was not who he was. He was changed, they all were. Lucine found herself frowning. Ralph nudged her. "Go and talk to him Luc."

She made a whimpering sound and stuttered. "I can't, I just – can't."

"Even after everything he's done, that we've done, he's still human, still Jack. Just as we are whom we are." She sighed smiling as Rayne walked over.

"We're all savage, inside. We might not show it as much as others but it's still there. It whispers and tempts us. We will never be ourselves again." He nodded solemnly and stared up with cold eyes as Rayne stood in front of them.

"Hi." She croaked.

"Hi." They answered quietly.

"Can I sit with you, please?" Exchanging quick glances they consented. Her clean face was one of shame, all pride washed away. "I, I want to say I'm sorry. For everything." A single tear slid down her cheek. "It feels like I'm – like I'm not me anymore. I've become a monster!" Lucine embraced her in a hug as her friend wept. She couldn't cry anymore, all of her tears had been used up.

_So go ahead and cry, go ahead believe that you are right_  
_To keep away the dark_  
_To help you sleep tonight_  
_Go on and decide_  
_Who is wrong, what is right_  
_Cause you know inside_

_Cause all of this is all that I can take_  
_And you could never understand the demons that I face_  
_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world_  
_For with everything you are_  
_Cause all of this is all that I can take_  
_And you could never understand the demons that I face_  
_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world_  
_For with everything you are, you're just a little girl._

"I forgive you Ray, we've all done things." Rayne looked up with red eyes and smiled weakly embracing her friend.

"I'm sorry but – I don't forgive you. You helped us but...I'm not sure I can ever trust you again." She nodded at the quiet boy with sandy hair. The tall form of Roger tentatively trotted over to the group with cautious eyes.

"The man said we could go get some food." Ray nodded taking his outstretched hand. She gestured to the door.

"You two want come?" They declined. Lucine watched as the two of them left hand in hand. The girl was no longer her best friend, the innocent girl from Kent. She shook her head. Turning to Ralph she put a hand through his thick hair.

"Get some sleep Ralph, its ok now." He looked at her with uncertain eyes.

"Nothing will ever be ok again Luc." Sighing she got up and watched as he lay curled up on the sheets. Glancing back to the window the stick thin boy with red hair was still gazing out at the sea. Taking careful quiet steps she approached him. Jack didn't turn, didn't notice her as he stared out at the crashing waves. His mind was elsewhere thinking of bright light and great heat, snarling laughs and wild dances around a fire. NO! He would never think of these things again, he was British and the British are the best at everything! Or...at least they were. Jack wanted to cry, to weep until there were no more tears. But he couldn't, he still had his pride intact though all he had done. A hand touched his shoulder making him jump, he turn quickly looking into a sea of brown chocolate. Lucine sat next to him and touched his hand. A shiver travelled from the hand to his spine where it danced. A frown marred his noble features as he searched her eyes.

"How are you Jack?" He said nothing, looking at her with so many emotions she couldn't decipher all. But it was clear that sadness and affection poured out of his blue eyes.

"What have I done?" His finger went out to stroke her tanned cheek but receded and he turned away in shame. Lucine took both of his hands in hers and tried to smile at him. A tear crept out of his eye. She cupped his cheek brushing it away. "I thought you were – that he had – I'm a monster."

"Jack, we've all lost a part of ourselves, you are not to blame for what happened." Anger flashed in his gaze.

"Ever since I got on this ship that's all people have said to me. 'It's ok now, you're just a child, not your fault, lets wash you and feed you then you'll be all better' bah! Rubbish! I knew exactly what I was doing the whole time, why can't someone just admit it to me?" Lucine looked away at the window unsure of how to tread. "I can't ever forget what happened there Lucine, I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life." Her gaze burned into his.

"Is that all you care about? Your life? What about my life? Ralph's? Have not our lives been ruined too?" Her voice rose making the room silent. He blinked at her.

"Don't mention his name to me."

"Why not? You tried to – he did nothing to you yet you still – "

"I thought you were dead! I heard you scream!"

"Well you didn't stop me! You didn't care!"

"Don't you dare say that. You know I care, I couldn't just run after you like some lovesick puppy!" They were standing inches apart now screaming at each other, the noise made some of the littluns cry and hid. One of the officer's came over and put a hand on either shoulder pushing them apart.

"Both of you cool it. Get something to eat and sleep, save it for later." If only he knew, if only the young man could comprehend the reason for this dispute. Why the young girl before him was now shaking with tearless sobs. Seeing this he released their shoulders looking around embarrassedly for a nurse. Lucine sobbed frozen to the spot. She couldn't take it anymore, no more emotions! No more!

"Look at us Jack, look what we've become." His cold blue eyes softened and warm arms embraced her. Lucine rested her head on his shoulder rapping her arms around his waist as if he would disappear. "I love you." She whispered. Now Jack was crying to, hiding his face in her thick hair.

"I love you too. I'll love you forever." They stood locked in the embrace shaking with quiet sobs.

Ralph sat up from his bed and watched them a small smile on his face. He looked up at the window above them as the ship's horn blew making the whole boat vibrate. Some things you can think about once and never remember again, but this time Ralph would remember this journey forever. His loyal friend's Simon and Piggy. The beautiful island now scorched to the ground, branded black, all its inhabitants long gone. For a second Ralph swore he saw his friend's standing next to him, but as he blinked the image left leaving Ralph feeling more human than ever.

* * *

**Well was that good enough for an ending**?


	2. 20 years later

**Hello everyone! I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but I really wanted to write this! It's been clogging up my head for weeks now! So I'm going to write it down, please review and give me any feedback.**

**I also understand that many of you find it hard to believe that Lucine could forgive so easily, but you have to remember love makes us blind as well as savagery, for example in Jack's case.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**20 years later:**

A dark haired woman stood in the pale yellow kitchen over the table chopping up a variety of vegetables into a pan. Her brown eyes scanned the green garden form the window and laughed as two small children ran inside shouting.

"Mummy, Simon put a worm in my hair!" A small brown haired girl ran and hugged her mother's legs.

"I did not, it crawled in there!" The slightly taller red haired boy with freckles replied crossing his small arms.

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Simon, Penny. What have I told you two about fighting?" The two children looked down at the floor.

"Fighting is bad and causes bad things to happen to people." They replied in unison. Lucine smiled and ruffled their hair. Simon whispered in Penny's ear and they both giggled before running off into the garden.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry? Dinner's almost ready."

"Me and Penny are going to build a fort!" Simon shouted giggling as they ran off into the trees at the back of the garden. Lucine shook her head and proceeded to set the table. The sound of the door slamming mad her jump and she blinked twice looking at the kitchen door. Sighing in a worried manner she left the room to find none other than Mr. Merridew hanging up his coat and hat. A frown crossed her face.

"Jack? Oh god Jack what is it?" Blue eyes found hers and he stepped closer towards his wife. Lucine rubbed his arm to give him comfort whilst he closed his eyes.

"They've started another war. Another bloody war! Just what the country needs." Lucine held her breath. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her and she leant her head against his shoulder.

"Why? What for this time?" His breath tickled her neck and she shuddered but for another reason. The thought of her children in a war...it was just like...

"I spoke to a good friend of mine, high position, and he says the government want to start evacuating children." Her breath hitched and she backed away.

"No Jack, no!" She fled to the kitchen feeling the urge to see her most precious creations. The tall red headed man followed her eyes cast down. He knew how much this meant, to both of them, it was just like...no! He wouldn't think of it. Lucine clutched at the door handle as she watched the two siblings run around on imaginary horses.

"They'll have to go Luc, you know that, for their own safety-"

"But what if – if the plane – last time..." He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck before she turned and embraced him, tears sliding down freely.

"Shssh I know."

"Our babies!" he kissed the top of her head and pulled back as the children raced in with joyous smiles.

"Daddy!" He laughed and grunted as the two ran straight into his legs hugging them. Lucine quickly backed away to the sink wishing the children not to see her in that state. Jack grinned at his children kneeling down to hug them.

"Daddy, me and Penny – "

"Penny and I" He corrected.

" – we made a fort at the bottom of the garden, I was the knight and she was the evil beast!" Jack's smile faltered a little. The beast....

"I wanted to be the princess!"

"Yeah but you made a better beast, we needed to fight something." The little girl tugged on Jack's trousers and he bent closer to her.

"Mummy says that Uncle Ralph's coming for dinner." She giggled. Jack's face even more. Simon's face grew a grin.

"Uncle Ralph's coming?" He said in a very loud voice making Jack cringe. Lucine began to panic and shooed the children away to wash their hands. Jack stood slowly his face set in stone mask. Lucien gulped turning to face the window, she knew all too well what he was like on bad days.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?" His voice held no emotion.

"He's my friend, the children love him – "

"Oh of course, everyone loves the amazing Ralph!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he crossed the room.

"I can invite whom I like, this is my house too Jack."

"Have you forgotten what happened? What we – he did – " Lucine turned sharply sending him a glare.

"Don't even start Jack Merridew. I'm not tearing our family apart because of your guilt. Your arrogance. Things have changed Jack and we aren't kids anymore so grow up!" He simply blinked at her, eyes holding nothing but flames in a blue ocean. He stomped out of the room slamming the door shut leaving the fuming Lucine alone.

"Uncle Ralph!" The children ran to the open door as the sandy haired man wearing a blue Naval suit and captain's badge laughed opening his arms warmly. Lucine smiled at the picture secretly wishing everything was all rosy like just now. The older Ralph hugged the children, and wore a smile as he went to hug Lucine. She embraced him warmly and smiled.

"We've missed you, how was Italy?"

"Very nice, warm too. Better than England!" They chuckled. Banging noises could be heard from upstairs and Lucien quickly pushed the children into the kitchen. Ralph gave her a look.

"Jack's worried about the war, he's come home in another mood and well...you see."

"Typical Jack. Though I don't think it's the war that's making him keep to his room right now." They frown as they sat at the table. The two children eyed their plates of food in awe waiting for the signal.

"Mummy should we wait for Daddy?" Lucine thought and frowned.

"No go ahead, I'll just – " Lucine smiled getting up. " – I'm sorry to ask but could you?" Ralph gave a weak smile and nodded, though the thought of Jack Merridew coming into the same room as him made him want to cringe.

Several minutes later a frustrated Lucien trudged back into the kitchen and sat. Ralph looked at her with worry. "He's being stubborn as usual, don't know why I married that man at times." Ralph looked away frowning.

"Jack won't change, he's always been like that every since I met him. Enough of Jack how are you Luc? The kids?" Lucine smiled at her friend and looked at the children whom had rushed outside again.

"I'm fine I guess, the children love the outdoors. I can't seem to keep them inside for two seconds." She chuckled before the smile fell. "I'm sorry Ralph, you should have come whilst he was away."

"No, no, I wouldn't want the neighbours thinking we were up to no good!" They laughed at the thought of the nosy snobs. It grew quiet, a comfortable silence consumed them. "Lucine, do you ever think of...you know?"

"What?"

"The island. If we had done things differently, than maybe..."

"I try not to Ralph, for both mine and Jack's sake. He's not the same you know. We've both had horrible nightmares, mine stopped a while ago but his...it's almost as if something's haunting him. I don't know what else to do." Ralph took her smaller hand in his and smiled.

"None of us are the same, including myself. I still watch my back when I'm out walking Sampson in the woods." His face turning dark as thoughts gathered. "I can still hear their cries, their chants." Lucine shuddered squeezing his hand. She gave a quiet chuckle.

"I like to think that they're here at times, Simon and Piggy, like they're watching over me, my children." Ralph smiled at her.

"I know you're worried about the evacuations, any good mother would be, but don't worry they'll be safe. Trust me." Lucine swept away a stray tear.

"Thank you Ralph, I know they will. At least I hope..." The silence dragged on as they stared out of the window watching the children run laughing in the bliss of innocence as the sun set steadily casting giant monster shadows everywhere.

Above a figure watched from the window. Jack Merridew stood with his fingers clutching at his red hair, icy gaze fixed on his most precious possessions in life. He hated Ralph. He hated the island. He hated himself for being weak, this was not how a leader should be. He was a father now, he had to think straight but he couldn't. A blur of images clouded his mind like the great smoke that billowed into the air, a haze of thoughts blocked of thoughts whilst dark, vicious ideas snarled chasing away logical sight. The grown man began to cry. The war was coming and he was afraid. He still felt like the 12 year old boy hiding from his father's wrath. The boy ruled by jealousy and power from the island. The painted image stared back at him in the mirror grinning menacingly. Mockingly.

It was now official in his mind. Jack Merridew had lost it.

He thought of the boy, now man, sitting downstairs in his house laughing with his wife. Hugging his children, treating them like his own. It made him want to snarl and stab and dance, and, and....

No

No

Never again...

Forcing back his raging thoughts and weak tears he stared ta the reflection of a man consumed by fear and memories. Sighing he took steady steps to the door.

Enough was enough.

No more would he hide behind a mask.

Never again.

* * *

**Well how was it? Weird or good?**


	3. Goodbye

**Hello readers! I decided after much deliberation to continue this story for a while...I'll see where it goes. People have written so many times asking for me to continue so I will! : )**

**Enjoy! Hope its ok, review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

A cloud of thick steam rose into the air with a sharp hiss. Chattering children filled the station, some wearing happy smiles whilst others the miserable scowl. Their parents held onto their tiny hands tightly as if they would soon disappear forever. Planes whirled around, creating whooshing noises and the roar of the engines made younger child hide behind their parents.

Simon held his sister's hand leading her through the crowd with their mother right behind them. Jack stood at the desk collecting two tickets speaking sharply to the old woman. He looked back at his family with emotionless eyes: you never knew who was watching. Lucine patted her son's head, digging her fingers gently into the red hair. A single tear forced its way down her pale cheek as her two children looked up at her. Penny clung onto Simon's hand looking up at her mother in teary eyes.

"Mummy, I don't want to go." Lucine gave the girl a weak smile and bent down to her level.

"You have to go sweety, it's not safe here anymore." Seeing her start to cry even more Lucine tried a smile. "Hey, you and you're big brother are going to have fun with grandma and grandpa in America! Won't that be exciting?"

Penny shook her head. "I want to stay with you and Daddy! It – it feels like something bad will happen." Lucine hugged her daughter fighting tears and then turned to her son whom watched her, eyes just like his father's.

"Watch over your sister Simon, and...be safe." He wrapped his small arms around her neck and nodded silently.

"All ready?" They all turned to look at Jack whom stood over them like a tower. Lucien got to her feet and watched as the children hugged their father's legs, he bent down and embraced them both saying nothing. Jack was never very good with goodbyes...especially to his only children. A tall man with a blue cap and suit blew a whistle that cut through the air. Simon grasped onto Penny's hand and waved at his parents whom waved back, Lucine clung to Jack with a vice like grip.

"My babies..." She began to sob quietly into his embrace. Jack hugged her forcing his own tears back down. He watched his two children join the line of other young kids to board the plane.

"They'll be fine, he'll look after little Penny, Simon's a strong boy."

"Just like his father." He gave a weak smile and kissed Lucine gently, a single tear escaping falling onto her cheek.

* * *

The small plane was soon crammed with children of mixed gender heading to safety abroad. Simon sat next to his sister looking around curiously at the other boys. Penny sat quietly looking at the strange contraption known as a seatbelt. Seeing her uncertainty Simon leant over and buckled her in sharing weak smile.

"It'll be ok Pen, we'll have fun!" Penny smiled looking at the funny buttons on the ceiling.

"Yeah, you and mummy are right. But I feel funny, like something's waiting for us." He chuckled looking out as the plane took off into the clouds soaring high above the ground. Simon grew a grin on his face at the excitement of this new adventure, the thrill of being over 1000 foot above ground.

"Psst!" Simon jumped looking around.

"Psst!" He turned to meet a pair of chocolate eyes. A tall boy with dark brown hair smiled at him and extended a hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Ben." Simon smiled at took his hand.

"I'm Simon, Simon Merridew." He beamed proudly. Ben nodded and looked at the smaller girl to Simon. "Oh, that's my sister, Penny. Pen, this is Ben." They giggled at the rhyme as the shorter girl turned and smiled shyly.

"Hi." Ben smiled and shook her hand gently. Penny blushed and nodded. "How old are you two?" Penny opened her mouth to speak but the sound of her brother's voice filed the air.

"I'm 12 and Penny's 10." Penny frowned shrinking back into her seat and looked out of the window.

"Hey I'm 13! I'm older than you!" Ben teased making Simon chuckle. Soon the boys became engrossed in deep conversation, a mere echo in Penny's ear as she hummed to herself silently.

It had to have been a good hour into their journey because Simon was board. Ben had gone off to the toilet leaving him alone and so...so bored! The other children were bored too, fiddling around pressing random buttons in the ceiling of the plane. He peered around at them, seeing that some were younger than others...about 5? Maybe 4? There were some girls too, only about 8 of them all huddled together near the back of the compartment, safety in numbers! Well, all but Penny, quiet little Penny with her thought filled mind. He found her stranger than most girls but sibling unity came before thought. It was instinct. She was sitting now reading through a book. A small smile graced his freckled face.

A sudden shudder grabbed the plane.

Voices screamed in fright.

Lights flashed around them, more shrieks and screams and alarm bells rung. Muffled directions from the speaker echoed over the noise. Penny whimpered staring at Simon with wide frightened eyes. The eyes of a child. He took her hand and pulled into down into crash positions. More mumbling, more screaming, more shaking.

Down, down down.

Falling through the sky to scared to look up or let go of his sister's hand Simon scrunched his eyes closed.

Falling further, faster.

And then...CRASH!

Light escaped enveloping the cabin in darkness thick with terror. The cabin broke in half letting freezing water into the plane. Smoke and flames surrounded them with the horrid screaming and salty water. Penny's hand was ripped from his grasped and Simon was forced to open his yes as his body was sucked out of the plane through the crack. His mouth formed a 'no' but water filled the gap as he was dragged under, the plane sinking to the depths. He was tossed around like a ragdoll, turned, twisted as the wreckage sank deeper.

Kick!

He pushed as hard as he could with his legs, hands clawed at the cold water. A silent scream. His father's voice filled his ears with the roar of the helpless engines:

"Come on boy! You have to fight of it!" Simon could picture him now, staring back at him with his cold blue eyes. So he kicked, he clawed, raked at the waters until fingers touched air. He gasped as air clouded back down his throat. Wiping the water from his eyes he looked around in panic. An image of a small girl with long brown hair and green eyes smiled back at him.

"Penny! PENNY!" Simon shouted frantically. Nothing. He was treading water alone, dragged far from the wreckage by the tide. A column of black smoke towered over him into the clouds. He could hear others, quiet but still audible. Simon wanted to cry. But big boys never cried, his father had taught him that.

Then he saw it. A grey blob being tossed around by the savage waves, there were shouts coming from it. Raising his arms as high as I could reach Simon screamed, beckoned them over until his lungs ached. The tiny figures signalled something and it began to move closer. He began to swim against the current towards it. Hands met his as several others pulled him out of the water. Simon collapsed gulped down precious air on the floor of the raft. Opening his eyes he stared around at the children with torn clothing and wet eyes.

"Hey you ok Simon?" He have a curt nod to Ben, the one who pulled him out. Ben nodded and began scanning the crowd of kids.

"Simon? Simon!" He jumped at the sound of the voice, he knew that sweet sound. He sat up only to get pushed down again by a crying girl. She clung to him tightly crying with joy.

"I thought you were dead." He rubbed her wet back and grinned. His sister was safe! She pulled back and smiled at him.

"He pulled me out." She pointed to a small boy with shoulder length blond hair. Simon grinned at the boy and he smiled nodding back.

"Thank you, for saving my sister. I'm Simon." The boy just nodded.

"Jeremy." Simon wearily stuck out his hand and took the boys. Jeremy smiled.

"LOOK!" A younger boy shouted pointing to the horizon. Simon stood up next to Ben looking, we grinned at each other.

"An island!"Ben gestured to the other boys.

"Come on paddle!"

* * *

Well was it ok?


	4. Fire and lead

**Hey there guys! How are you all? Good I hope. Thanks for all the great reviews (and for the cookie! I enjoyed it : p) Now, on with the story!**

**P.S. The name Bellona means 'Goddess of war', how cool!**

**Song: Stealing Society by System of a down!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fire and Lead**

Ben stood staring at the lush green island before him as the other children lay on the sand exhausted. Simon was next to him observing the surroundings as well, his sister was sat with two young boys of about 6 years old, they were crying! He looked over to Simon.

"We need to check the island, see if it's inhabited." Simon nodded scanning the crowd of children.

"My dad was stuck on an island, just like this one, kind of silly huh that I'm here now?" Ben chuckled.

"We need a leader." He looked around and stood on a fallen log. "Everyone, hey guys!" The chattering continued, Simon frowned.

"Hey SHUT UP!" Simon roared making silence. Ben smiled at him and stood looking proud to have a leader.

"Listen, we need to search the island, for inhabitants and somewhere to stay. I and Simon will go and explore." A tall girl with long black hair stood scowling at the crowd.

"I'm coming." There was an air of arrogance about her that made Simon cringe. He exchanged a look with Ben and eyed up the girl.

"You can't come, you're a girl!" The crowd laughed, all but the three girls. The black haired girl glared at Simon and stalked forward.

"I am coming. My name's Elana, Elana Bellona." Some of the child snickered but silenced as soon as her steely gaze froze them.

"I'm Ben, that's Simon. Say why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Ben smiled as the crowd began to chatter. A large rather fat boy got to his feet clutching onto an inhaler.

"My name's – "

"We don't want to know fatty!" A small boy snarled causing laughter to escape from the crowd. The boy frowned and breathed in deeply from his inhaler.

"He said I could speak so let me! I'm –"

"A bore!" Elana cried laughing with the children.

"Let him speak!" Ben roared looking pitifully at the boy, hiding his smirk well.

"My name's Cuthbert – " The crowd roared with laughter, even Simon and Ben chuckled. Looking defeated Cuthbert sat back down huffing in annoyance. Penny stood up slowly bring the two now quiet littluns with her. She looked at Simon for support.

"I'm – I'm Penny, Simon's sister, and this is Derek and Gareth." She spoke quietly sitting down once more. Others soon joined in.

"Sammy,"

"Harold."

"Jim, Jeremy, Ernie and Russell." The boys all nodded their heads, Jeremy sat still watching the others with emotionless eyes. Some of the smaller children began to run around in the sea under Penny's watchful gaze. A small girl that looked about 7 years old stood next to Jeremy and watched as Ben nodded at her.

"And you?"

"Maria."

"Good, now we know everyone I want the older ones to watch the littuns and stay here whilst – "

"Who put you in charge?" Elana growled. Ben held his ground and jumped off the log.

"I'm the oldest so it only makes sense." She stood level with him sizing him up.

"Let's have vote, that way it'll be fair." Cuthbert said breathing into his inhaler. Simon touched Ben's shoulder and nodded.

"He's right, lets vote!"

"Who votes for me?" She smirked until only three hands flew into the air, Jeremy, Ernie and Jim.

"And me?" Ben grew a grin as many hands went up. Elana grumbled staring as Ben put a hand on her back. "Come on, you can come with us."

"I don't need you're approval, but I guess." They shared a small smile. Waving Simon over the three of them journeyed off into the jungle.

The island was thick with long vines and crawling plants that held onto the trees. Ben led the way with Elana and Simon following. They crept through the forest filled with insects and the sounds of birds. Soon they came to a stream and gulped down the fresh water.

"This place is awesome!" Simon chuckled.

"Wizard!"

"Wacco!" Elana giggled at the boys and threw water at Simon. Soon a water fight broke out and the three of them were laughing and drenched. At least they were cool now. Something moved in the bushes ahead and Elana froze eyes intent on the creature. A small pig crept out snuffling the ground tentatively. The boys shared a look and became silent. They watched as she crouched low and leapt across the stream sending the pig running screaming into the trees. Laughing Ben helped her up as she scowled.

"Almost, so close."

"Hey it's ok, there's always next time." Nodding they carried on venturing further. Soon they came to a large open space after climbing a small hill. A single tree stood alone in the meadow.

"We come make a signal fire! That's what my dad did and he got saved." Ben grinned at Simon.

"Brilliant idea, let's make a start." Soon they had grabbed branches and logs and formed a large pile of wood. Giggling Simon looked around at the others, Ben blushed. "Um, anyone have any matches?" Elana chuckled awkwardly and ran a hand through her hair. Clicking his fingers Simon dug into his pocket and sure enough pulled out a small round object. The silver pocket watch glinted in the sunlight like the top of a church spire, the other two stared in awe at it.

"It was my dad's, maybe we could..." Leaning down he looked back at the sun and marked up the watch with the angle of the rays. Tiny puffs of smoke appeared and then a flame! Simon grinned in triumph and Ben hooted, doing a cartwheel. Elana raised her hands to the sky and screamed a 'yes'. The three of them began to dance like Indians around the fire. Soon they collapsed laughing on the grassy ground next to each other.

"We have to tell the others, keep it going all day, everyday! "

"I'll stay here and watch it, you two head back." Simon and Elana nodded at Ben and stood to leave.

* * *

"Here." Penny held out a strange green fruit to Cuthbert whom smiled at ripped into it. She sat next to him holding a coconut of water sipping gently.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, how old are you Cuthbert?" The fat boy grinned, thrilled to find conversation not about his appearance.

"I'm 11, you?"

"10." She smiled watching the little children splash around in the water. Her brother and Ben were deep in conversation with Elana about the shelters. Arguing most probably. Bringing the cup to her lips she saw a pair of eyes watching her.

"How do you know that water's safe?"

"It came from a stream."

"My grandma told me never to drink water from a stream unless it was running; I have to be careful because of my condition." He patted his chest. Penny nodded looking as the sun became red as blood and sank lowered below the horizon. "Hey look!" Cuthbert pointed a sausage like finger at the ocean and waddled over looking down into the blue waters. Following him Penny peered down at a distorted creamy object. He dipped his hands in and pulled out a large shell. It was rounded with a tiny hole worn away at the spiral point. It was covered in a delicate blue and cream pattern.

"What is it?" She caressed the shell with a finger. Cuthbert stroked it and pulled back as some of the little boys came to see.

"It's a conch shell, they're ever so expensive, worth gold!" He placed it into Penny's open hand and she broke it closer to her pale face. Simon waltzed over next top his sister and took the shell. "My grandma said that if there was a hole just there, you could blow it like a trumpet." Grinning Simon raised it to his lips and blew. Sound bellowed from the blue masterpiece echoing all over the island.

* * *

**So, are we enjoying it? I'm kinda rushing the story because I don't' want to repeat Golding word for word.**


	5. Abandoned by God

**Hey there! Me again, and I've got spare time on my hands so I'm hoping to finish off all my unfinished stories! That includes my HP fics and others...hopefully :s**

**This may seem a little confusion but bare with me ok?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Abandoned by the Lord**

**SIMON POV**:

Darkness reigned as silence consumed the island. Fear gripped everyone, for different reasons. Here on this island we felt cursed, forgotten by the outside world, abandoned my God.

I was on fire duty, shivering in the night wearing only a worn pair of trousers and a mask of blood. I wanted to cry, needed to but my pride was ingrained into my brain; I could no longer hear my father's commanding voice, his words of authority. Everything had changed.

My fingers gripped the stick of the spear tightly as I leant my head against it. I had chosen to come alone tonight, I needed to think...but the wisps and clouds blurred every thought replacing them with a primitive need to survive. The hunt, the kill, the call of the wild.

"Kill the pig, spill its blood, cut its throat!"

The hunters danced around the fire wearing masks of deception and thrill. Elana, the chief, sat on her throne grinning as the children screamed dancing madly. She was a wicked one; enjoyed the pain and anguish of others just like Jeremy. He was a terror. He followed her orders to the letter and anyone who opposed her saw the sharp end of his spear. I shuddered at the thought.

A rustling made me jump to attention, the spear my only weapon.

"Who's there?" I challenged as a dark figure came towards me.

"It's only me Simon." Tension left my body as my sister trotted up to me. Her pale clean face lit by the glow of the fire smiled at me. I smiled weakly back at my younger sister and sighed.

"You know it's dangerous here Penny, if Elana or Jeremy...where are the others." I glanced quickly back at the singing tribe.

"They're hiding, I came to see you." There was a long pause of comfortable silence. Penny shifted glancing back at the tribe for signs of acknowledgement every now and again. "Come with me."

"What?" Bright eyes shined.

"Come join us, Ben and Cuthburt and Maria and - and the little ones. Please Simon!" She whispered. I so longed to join them, to feel safe and happy. Here yes I had food and the fire but not safety. Never that!

"But – but what about...?" Penny stared at me looking far older than her years.

"Please Simon, I'm scared." Sibling instincts kicked in. One last look at the dancing savages and I was off, running through the bushes and grabbing trees with my sister leading the way. It was cowardly but survival came first on the island.

* * *

"Simon!" Smiling faces of familiar friends met me. Ben rushed towards me and embraced me in a friendly hug. The muscles on my face pulled upwards in an odd expression, was this a smile? I couldn't remember.

"Ben! Oh Ben I missed you!" Ben smiling face was lit up with silver light from the moon that sifted through the thick trees. We were in a clearly of sorts, it was too dark to tell.

"Simon I'm so happy to see you! I knew you'd see sense!" Cuthbert's voice rang through the air and was met by a harsh 'shush' from the others.

"Good to see you too, how are you guys?" They nodded flashing white smiles around like a signal. Some of the small children out of their sleeping places to see what was happening. One, Derek was it, clung onto my filthy legs and whimpered. I threw down my spear and went to the small stream running alongside the camp. My reflection, no, the reflection of a savage stared back at me with wide eyes. I cupped handfuls of cool water washing away the savage for hair fell in front of my eyes and reached down my neck, how long had we been here? Happy that my own face was the only one left I grinned at the water and shook myself like a dog.

Ben and the others sat around a small fire in the middle of the clearing. I sat down next to my sister willing to always be by her side. She beamed and leant against my arm. Cuthbert waddled back after shooing the littluns back to sleep and the earth shook as he sat down next to Penny.

"Tommorrow, we'll light the signal fire again."

"But what about the – you know..." Irritation crossed his tanned face.

"There's no beast Penny, you know that." Penny nodded looking down in shame.

"Well, maybe there is a beast." Everyone turned to the quiet girl sitting in the shadows next to Cuthbert. Maria stared into the fire with a glassy gaze.

"What?"

"You're crazy!"

"Just like the tribe!" She looked up embarrassed at her ability to not speak well.

"What I'm saying is maybe, maybe it's us." Ben started to laugh, I joined in and soon everyone was laughing but shy Maria and Penny. My sister sat next to the girl as she began to cry.

"All of you stop it, you made her cry!"

"But she's nuts!"

"Sorry." Ben patted the girls arm earning a quick smile from Penny as Maria stayed huddled in her arms.

"You know, they're probably wondering where I am. Could come looking for me." Shadows seemed to grow in size and crept around us.

"They can't force you Simon." I begged to differ, I'd seen the way Elana made people believe her, join her and it wasn't pretty.

"I want to go home." Cuthbert whined holding his chubby nears up to his chest and taking a deep breath from the battered inhaler. Silence consumed us as the night dragged on, the prospect of danger just on the other side...waiting for us.

* * *

The next morning Ben and I had climbed the mountain with Cuthbert's inhaler. The fire was lit and sent smoke billowing into the air. We had laughed and joked around having a good time.

Penny was watching the littluns, Cuthbert was sitting next to the stream drinking to his heart's content. The now bleached conch shell sat at his feet shining in the sunlight.

"Hey Simon have you seen Maria?" I frowned shaking my head. She looked worried.

"She's probably gone off wandering as she does. Don't worry she'll be fine." Penny shook her head picking up a littlun from whom was crying.

"I don't know Simon, something feels wrong." I rolled my eyes and went for a drink. Cool water flooded my throat and refreshed my body. I splashed some at a surprised Cuthbert and laughed evilly.

"Hey that's not fair!" I laughed some more at him, splashing his face. Soon a water fight broke out between us, I had the advantage of course! Ben joined in and so did some of the littluns. It was great fun!

But then a noise shook us into silence.

* * *

"Stay alert." Elana growled as she stooped in the thick jungle, her hunters behind her. Jeremy crouched close to her wearing an emotionless mask.

Sunlight washed over them yet was unable to cleanse the dark shadows that followed them. The tall trees loomed over them casting shadows of their own. An ululation started along the line and was echoed down and up again. Birds screamed passed flying away from the line of painted children.

"Get to be here, Jim mark the ground." The frightened boy quickly dropped to his feet and began to scratch the ground. His hands shook as Jeremy towered above watching the greenery with a predator's eyes. A large red x cut the floor and the island shook.

"Chief, does it really matter? Couldn't we forget about them and hunt?" The little boys remark was answered by the tip of the chief's spear slicing his arm. The boy hissed and wailed as a trickle of blood travelled down hitting the floor.

"Anyone else have any bright ideas? No? Good carry on." The tribe shuddered and backed away in fear.

A head of them the bushes rustled and the savages roared running towards it with raised spears and snarls.

* * *

**Was it ok? Too short?**


	6. Reoccurance

**Last chapter forks so enjoy it! Maybe a little short and odd but oh well ;)**

**Song: Lord of the flies by Rage**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reoccurance**

**_This world's following to the dark lord of the flies  
This world's following to the dark lord of the flies  
This world's following to the dark lord of the flies_**

A scream filled the forest, it was close. Ben and Simon shared at look before running off in the direction of the sound. Branches tore at their skin and hair whilst roots attempted to trip them. Simon ran ahead of Ben, feet stung against the hard ground.

Suddenly he stopped causing Ben to run into him. Both boys stared wide eyed at the ground. There in amongst tiny flowers lying on a bed of leaves lay Maria soaked in a pool of her own blood, her face was a patchwork of criss-cross cuts and body a plump of flesh. Over her stooped painted faces, wide eyes and blooded masks. Ben met the chief's gaze and mouth fell open in horror. Elana looked around at her tribe and gaped, words not forming on her tongue. Simon's hands formed fists and teeth gritted together.

"You murderers!" He bellowed. Ben remained in silence staring at the scene before him. The chief's nostrils flared angrily and a wild scream forced its way up. The two boys jumped in fear as she raised her spear creating a wave of savagery as the tribe followed. One last look at the poor girl lying butchered on the floor and the boys ran. The shrill cries and screams of the tribe followed them, causing Simon to look back in terror. Spears flew passed their heads and barely missed their targets. Ben led frantically running back to the camp.

"MOVE! EVERYONE GO!" He yelled, Penny's head shot up as the cries echoed through the forest. Ben ran towards her and pulled her up by the arm. Cuthbert whimpered as Simon pushed the littluns in the opposite direction.

"What's happening? Maria?"

"She's dead." Her eyes widened as Simon ran behind her jumping over logs and streams. Tears streamed down her pale face for the loss of her friend, poor innocent Maria. But now was not to time to mourn; now they had to run. The littluns screamed as the snarls of vicious hunting roared not too far behind them. Little Derek tripped and cried. Ben scooped him up just as a sharp double edged spear fell from the sky.

"THIS WAY!" We followed Ben's orders as we ran madly through the trees. Simon fell and tumbled away down, down and round and round down a cliff. Rocks tumbled and fell as he hit the floor groaning. He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head ad jumped up as the sounds of the hunters grew closer. A painted savage screamed leaping out from the shadows, spear pointed downwards. It missed by just centimetres stabbing the earth as I scuttled away into the line of trees. Growling Jeremy pulled out his weapon and called to the tribe before starting to hunt again.

**_This world's following to the dark lord of the flies  
This world's following to the dark lord of the flies  
This world's following to the dark lord of the flies_**

Simon was alone now. Tired and frightened he ran like a hunted animal hitting back branches and tripping over roots. The island roared and shook with fear as children screamed and cried. A smaller savage ran into his left side causing him to fall and strike at the creature as it shriek in shock. Struggling up he ran again this time away from the screams, if he could stay alive then they would find him later...meet up somewhere safe. If there was such a place.

They were still on his tail, crying out and throwing spears into the air. One hit his shoulder and bounced off. After wailing in pain he pushed back tears and held a hand to his shoulder feeling the wet oozing sensation fill his palm. Simon could hear each distinct roar and snarl of the hunters, creating a monophony of sound.

******_Here comes the lord of flies  
That lead the world astray  
No more the sun will shine  
However you may pray_**

Here comes the lord of flies  
Takes innocence away  
We won't find back for sure (no more)  
We're going down this way

Tears stung and blurred his vision as rocks hit his feet, leaves ripped against his face and caught him as if trying to help the hunters. Soft sand appeared where grass was once before. Simon looked behind him frantically as painted faces screamed in savage bliss.

Something hard and warm collided with his face sending him plummeting to the sandy ground with a soft thud. Many things happened at once then. A solid cloud of white paint and steel. Shiny black boots, a naval suit, a worried face. Squinting up at the object he saw the outline of a figure. Behind him the tribe had frozen still their cries nothing more than whimpers. Elana stood in the middle, her chief's face ruined by shock and horror as the naval officer stared at them.

The man peered down at Simon and then back at the company behind him. Ben and the others stood shaking on the beach with the officers, Penny was crying as she ran towards her brother. Simon looked up at the man. The officer didn't smile.

"Simon?" He knew that voice, it was so familiar. As he could no longer control himself Simon crawled up to the man and wrapped his arms around the trouser legs and cried.

Ralph looked down at him and patted his head. He looked at the company of savages with a stern frown.

"Get them on board." Officers began to herd the children towards the boat, Penny and Simon clung to each other for dear life. Ralph knelt down to their level.

"Uncle Ralph, I want to go home." Penny wailed in her brother's arms. The officer patted her shoulder and forced a smile.

"It's alright now, you're safe." Simon shook his head.

"We'll – never be – safe again." He sobbed earning a frown from Ralph. It was just like before, he thought, nothing changes.

"Simon? Penny?" The children's heads popped up as a man with fiery red hair and a blue suit ran towards them. Jack was crying as he embraced his two children. Several minutes of relief and sorrow Jack and Ralph had all the children on board, they turned to look at the island. Ghosts haunted them as the wind blew sand everywhere.

"Will mankind never learn?" Jack sighed and nodded to Ralph. The officer nodded back.

"Just like before."Ralph put his back on the island as the ship's horn blew.

* * *

**TADAHH! All done at last. Now I can work on my other stuff ;)**


End file.
